White mind
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Reflexión de House sobre Amber y sus alucinaciones mientras está en el siquiátrico. One-shot. SPOILERS 5X24


Holaaaa!!! Les traigo otro fic, pero este es un one-shot ^^

Espero que lo disfruten!!!!

White Mind

Color blanco, su mirada estaba baja, hacia el piso de color azul, ya estaba aburrido de todos los días levantarse y tener que mirar los colores azul y blanco. Era un chiste repetitivo. Esa sonrisa maquiavélica de aquella mujer de ojos claros y cabello rubio, siempre lo seguía, y no precisamente porque sea una gran compañía para él, eso… esa sonrisa fue la que lo llevó a ese extremo, al extremo de necesitar la ayuda de alguien especializado en el tema.

Abría sus ojos un domingo en la mañana, claro, era un día como cualquier otro, pasa sus manos por sus adormilados ojos para poder despertarse bien. La luz traspasaba las cortinas de la ventana llegando a sus ojos, gira su rostro para mirar otra vez ese odioso color blanco plasmado a las paredes, puertas y techo.

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, y al abrirlos nuevamente, ella estaba ahí, acechándolo con esa mirada aterradora. Se acerca a él e intenta intimidarlo como usualmente lo hacía.

- Llevas meses en este lugar… ¿Por qué nada ha cambiado? Quiero colores vivos! – Reclama furiosa.

- Pues podrías irte… - Responde cansado. No quería batallar.

- Oh no… no te funcionará House… - Le sonríe.

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, sabía que si volvía a batallar con ella, iba a perder, y no precisamente perder algo material, perdería la cabeza, aunque claro estaba, la había perdido por completo.

Alguien toca su puerta, él sólo la mira, ni si quiera atina a responder el llamado, así que ese 'alguien' entra por su propia voluntad. Era una enfermera, que traía el desayuno.

- Aquí tienes tu desayuno – Le dice intentando animarlo.

- No quiero… - Dice intentando dormir.

- Llevas días sin probar alimento!

- Te dije que no maldita sea!! – Responde gritando mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¿A quién le hablas? – Dice Amber.

- ¿Qué? – House miraba a todas partes, no había nadie más. Sólo House y Amber.

- Tienes problemas… oh! Claro… estás en el loquero! – Decía ella sonriente y sarcástica.

House se recuesta otra vez, suspiró y subió su mano a su cabeza, respiró fuertemente, eso, era otra de las jugarretas de Amber. Ya estaba completamente perdido, alucinaba con cosas tan insignificantes, cosas que podrían ser reales pero que sin embargo, eran alucinaciones. Volvió a suspirar. Estaba cansado. Era todos los días un jugueteo así.

Meses encerrado en esa habitación. Un largo y tortuoso tiempo que al parecer solo le había echo empeorar. Una rutina igual todos los días. Si bien en su vida cotidiana siempre se consideró miserable, ahora era para simplemente no poder caer más bajo.

Amber dejó escapar una molesta risita. Él decidió ignorarla, aunque le era algo difícil, antes podía perfectamente ignorar hasta a su jefa, pero mínimos detalles como esos lo ponían muy nervioso, e incluso, podría decirse que se asustaba ante los comentarios de Amber. ¿Qué tal si todo lo que ha vivido, ella se lo ha inventado? Tenía miedo de creer que ni si quiera vivió como un miserable de diseminaba más miseria, ahora es sólo un miserable que expresa miseria en su rostro. Pero… ¿Qué tal si ponía fin a todo eso? No… eso no, él era Gregory House, el hombre de las respuestas, el hombre que resuelve puzzles… si tenía que vivir años con esto para poder superarlo, y encontrarle el por qué, lo haría… lo haría porque sería el hazmerreír para todos.

Caían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no de tristeza, si no que de sueño. El sólo hecho de pensar en estas cosas lo cansaban, era estresante soportar esta tortura día y noche. No poder comer, ni dormir, ni pensar sin verla, era estresante.

La mirada de Amber se volvió a clavar en la de él, esta vez, mirada fija, intentando intimidarlo aún más, hacerlo rendirse y caer bajo su juego. Esa era su meta. Y pensar que todo esto empezó como una simple broma de su torcida y drogada mente y ahora, ésta lo estaba matando de estrés.

- El suicidio es buena solución a muchas cosas… - Decía Amber sin dirigirse a él directamente. La atención de House se clava en la figura de Amber - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo… interesante para ti? – Se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

House rodó lentamente su mirada, la clavó en el techo un rato ¿Y si Amber tenía razón? Quizá era el fin para su tortura. Un momento ¿Pero qué tonteras estaba pensando él? No… definitivamente no era una solución para él, no se iba a dejar sugestionar por… alguien como ella.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – Dice Amber animosa. House asiente con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que… Cuddy es irreal? – Clava su mirada al piso.

House la observa un rato ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué Cuddy es irreal? No… eso no era posible… la conocía desde hace tanto pero… alucinó una noche completa con ella… ¿Qué tal si era verdad? Tal vez House se estaba sugestionando con la idea de que toda su vida era una cruel y tortuosa mentira.

Eso lo volvió completamente loco. Cuddy era REAL, si algo tenía que ser real en su miserable vida, era su dolor crónico y Cuddy.

Entrecerró sus ojos pensando en ello. Volviéndose loco intentando descubrir si ella era real o sólo producto de su torcida imaginación.

- ¿La amas? ¿La quieres? ¿Te gusta? Ó… ¿La odias? – Amber miró de reojo a House con esa pregunta. Quería hacerlo pensar – Pero… si es falsa… ¿Cómo puedes sentir algo por ella? – Dijo con mismos gestos de cuestionamiento de House.

- Ella es real - House admitió, no quería sentirse peor.

- No lo es… - Amber le batalló.

House lo pensó nuevamente. No, ella era real, era la persona más real, ella y Wilson eran las personas más reales para él.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - House preguntó completamente asustado, como un niño pequeño temeroso.

- Sólo te hago reflexionar sobre tu vida…

House volvió a cerrar sus ojos, cayeron lágrimas de éstos, pero esta vez, de tristeza, realmente quería su vida anterior. Quería volver a ser ese cretino que hacía sufrir a la gente con sus crueles y directas verdades. Amber sonrió ante esto, le gustaba verlo sufrir por este tipo de 'tonteras'.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, podía escuchar la risa burlona de Amber mientras jugaba con una paleta de dulce entre sus dientes. La escuchó hasta que se durmió profundamente, en realidad, no quería escuchar de nuevo esa risa pesada.

Alguien jugaba con su pelo al atardecer. El cielo estaba de color rojizo, pero vaya! Se durmió hasta tarde. Se volteó a ver quién estaba a su lado, estaba algo adormilado así que no vio bien a quién estaba ahí. Restregó su mano por sus ojos aclarándose la vista, y ahí estaba ella, estaba Cuddy con él.

- ¿Cuddy… qué haces… aquí a estas horas? - Preguntó algo emocionado.

- Acabo de salir del hospital, ya sabes, mucho trabajo este último tiempo… - Cuddy le regaló una enternecedora sonrisa.

- Ya veo… - Dijo sin interés en el tema.

- Me han dicho que haz estado muy mal… - Su mirada baja, sin mirarlo.

- Estoy bien… es sólo que… - Intentaba mentir, pero no podía, tenía que descargarse con alguien, y quién mejor como ella.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - Miró a House, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Amber… me dijo que todo era… falso… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué todo?

- Todo… Wilson… tú… mis diagnósticos… mi vida… todo… - Sus ojos se movían de lado a lado.

- Todo es real… deja de preocuparte de lo que ella te diga… - Cuddy miraba a House dulcemente.

- Pero… no puedo! Escucho esas cosas todos los días! Día y noche! - House temblaba, tal como cuando intentó desintoxicarse en su alucinación.

Cuddy no podía verlo en ese estado. Ese era justo el motivo por el cual ella no lo iba a ver tan seguido. No podía seguir viéndolo en ese estado, quería ver al House ganador de siempre, a quien le restregaba sus hallazgos y tenía el ego más arriba que las nubes.

Cuddy no podía hacerle nada, no podía arreglar nada. Lo abrigó con las sábanas, arregló su almohada y le dio un tierno, rápido y cálido beso en los labios, eso lo calmó muchísimo. Se miraron. Cuddy se despidió con un gesto y House cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Decía Amber con su dulce casi acabado.

- Con Cuddy…

- ¿Cuddy?... pregúntale a quién sea… ella no estuvo aquí que yo sepa… - Le sonríe otra vez.

House la volvió a mirar, no quiso rebajarse a su altura, y se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir. Nuevamente rodó una lágrima por su mejilla. Cuddy era su único apoyo y ella le decía que era falso. Finalmente House se durmió. Amber le sonrió y terminó su dulce.

Fin…

Wiii espero que les haya gustado ^^

Lo hice con mucho amor y odio a Amber xDDDD


End file.
